


Pine Tree I'm bored - 30 days OTP challenge NSFW

by Nuclear_Mistress



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Mistress/pseuds/Nuclear_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I am part of this ridiculous ship BUT I actually love it so much.<br/>So here is a 30 day challenge that sort of turned into a semi cohesive story?<br/>Things will be AU, probs OOC, and maybe spoilers. </p><p>~ Bill is insistent on hanging around the Mystery Shack but Dipper knows the demon has to be planning something. What does he want? What does he have planned? Could he really be here just to annoy the twin? Whatever happens, Dipper's keeping a close eye on this dream demon. ~</p><p>Enjoy!<br/>ᕦ( ✿ ⊙ ͜ʖ ⊙ ✿ )━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

The sounds of night creep in through the open attic window. The summer heat subdued by the heavy night. Dipper sighs unable to sleep, usually the sounds of Mabel occupying the bed on the other side of the room helped him get sleep. She wasn’t here tonight, spending the night with Candy and Grenda.

_At least I get the room to myself tonight, even if I can’t sleep._

Dipper lifts and drops his arms in defeat. Outside the wind picks up slightly and rolls of thunder start collecting in the distance. For the past month all he wanted was to be alone. With Wendy bringing in her newest boyfriend and Mabel pining over different guys each week, He got tired. On top of that **_Bill_** of all _creatures_ decided he wanted to ‘hang’ out with the twins. Told Dipper it was part of some ‘bigger plan’ before threatening Mabel’s life if he didn’t go along with it. Since then Bill has been staying at the shack for what seemed like ages now. Surprisingly Stan wasn’t suspicious of this new kid wanting to work at the Shack. Maybe Bill tweaked Stan’s mind. Or maybe whatever Stan has been leaving the Shack every night was keeping him busy. In all honesty Dipper just thinks the demon wants nothing more than to keep them distracted. Why else would he take the time to possess another body?

 _Stupid demon. Stupid, weird, Gravity Falls._ Dipper shot his arms up again whining. “Why can’t my life be normal!?”

“Stop whining Pine Tree.”

Dipper shoots up in his bed, head whipping towards the open window. Bill has himself perched neatly on the thicker seal. His pale eyes glowing in the dark room reminding Dipper what he was despite what he saw. “What do you want Bill?”

“For you to stop whining,” he didn’t even glance at Dipper. Instead his eyes lingered on the journal resting near Dipper’s bed. “I’m bored.” He almost mimicked Dipper with his signature off pitched voice.

“How is it a dream demon be bored during night?” Dipper pulls his covers over his legs watching Bill. The demon happened to find a body that suited, what Dipper believed to suit, his personality to a T. It was thin, few inches taller than both Dipper and Mabel, and had this bright obnoxious blonde hair that he couldn’t stand.

“Because my favorite person isn’t asleep.” Bill’s lips pulled into a smile.

Dipper snorts, “as if I’m your favorite person.”

“I was talking about Shooting Star kid. Wow do you really think it’s always about you?” Bill leapt off the seal into the room.

Dipper’s cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment. “Well,” he rubs the back of his neck looking down at his lap.

Bill moved over to his bed, he wasn’t wearing shoes. He couldn’t be Dipper thought, his steps are too quiet. Still looking down Dipper glances over to the Demon. In the darkness the twin could make out what seemed to be one of Mabel’s sweaters fitted over the demon but nothing else.

“Bill!” Dipper’s voice cracks when he processes this. Bill pauses, blinking at the volume change. “Are you not wearing pants!?”

“Don’t be silly Pine Tree,” Bill continues coming closer to Dipper. “I’m wearing your boxers.” There wasn’t a slightest bit of shame in his voice. Why would there be?

“Why my boxers? How haven’t you still bought your own clothes?”

“Well Shooting Star loves making me sweaters… we both know she gets what she wants.” Bill said this sitting on Dippers bed, almost on his legs.

Dipper jerks his knees up giving the demon room. “You’re so uptight about looking good during the day yet you come into my room like this?”

“Problem?”

Dipper glances at his boxers peaking under the ridiculous sweater. A soft tinge of heat grazes his cheeks. At least Bill came clothed. “Yeah I have a problem. You’re in my bed uninvited. Invading my personal space. What if I wasn’t wearing anyting.”

“Psh. I’ve seen you naked before Pine Tree.”

“I-“ Dipper’s mouth hangs open for a moment. “YOU WHAT?”

“Why do you always shout?” Bill’s yellow eyes study Dipper’s face. “And of course I have. I’ve seen you do _many_ things in this room when no one is around. Remember, I see all.”

“Yeah… no weaknesses or whatever.” Dipper crosses his arms finally meeting Bill in his glowing eyes. “What can I do so that you’ll leave my room?”

“Make a deal with me.” Bill laughs snapping his fingers so his hand engulfs in blue flames.

“No way Bill!” Without pausing Dipper shoves Bill towards the foot of the bed, extinguishing the flame.

“Wow no manners at all Kid! I should really pull all your teeth out for that.” Bill holds himself up with his forearms.

“Why stop there?” Dipper scoffs.

“Why indeed Pine Tree?”

“Just leave my room Bill.”

“No.”

“I’ll kick you off my bed if you don’t leave.” Dipper huffs feeling annoyed by how childish Bill is glaring at him.

“How about I throw you out the window?” The demon pushes himself upright, even closer to Dipper than before.

“And kill me?” Dipper can feel his face and ears flushing hot due to Bill’s proximity.

“No! Just break a few bones so I can nurse you back to health!” Bill casually places his hand on Dipper’s knee. “I like when your face does that Pine Tree…”

“D-does what?” he can feel his face go darker.

“Gets all flushed like that…” Bill’s thin fingers gently poke at Dipper’s cheeks. “Even your lips seem fuller when they do this.”

“Umh..” Dipper swallows hard lost in Bill’s inhuman eyes.

“It even makes my heart beat faster… like I’m about to kill something.” Bill coos sweetly running his thumb over Dipper’s lower lip.

“Bill…” Dipper’s voice shakes. His heart is racing as well, hammering against his ribs. He feels so confined right now, like he’s trapped in a small prison.

“Then my skin starts to burn…” Bill inches closer, kept away by Dipper’s raised knees. “And right here swells tighter and tighter the more I linger on your lips.” Bill laces his fingers into Dipper’s right hand guiding it between his thighs. Dipper almost chokes when his palm grazes Bill’s erection in _his_ boxers. “Is that normal for humans?”

“You’re messing with me right?” Dipper manages to mumble that out meekly.

“Does it not happen to you?” Bill question almost seems genuine enough.

“I mean it does… but,” Dipper’s breath hitches when Bill’s fingers suddenly find their way to own boxers. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t humans usually do this kind of thing naked?” Bill’s eyes stare deeply into Dipper making him want to squirm. That reaction however made the demon want to make his little human more uncomfortable.

“What are you doing?” Dipper gaps as Bill pushes him to his back, forcibly sliding off his boxers. “Bill!” Dipper can feel the heat of his face traveling down his neck as his own erection is freed.

“I’m going to kiss you Pine Tree.”

“With no clothes on!?” Dipper questions as Bill pulls off the sweater. “Why do you want to kiss me? What do you have to gain from this?”

“I get to see you struggle Pine Tree…” Bill leans over Dipper, inches away from his lips.

Dipper’s hands absently rest on Bill’s torso, tracing the contours down to his hips. Cautiously Dipper’s fingertips trail further down expecting to feel fabric soon. “You took off your boxers already?”

“Mhhmm, pay attention more Pine Tree.” Bill leans closer pressing his lips to Dipper’s. “Or you’ll miss the main attraction.”

Heat pulses to Dipper’s cock, making it throb ever so slightly under Bill. For a moment Dipper feels Bill’s erection on his own, the sensation teasing him slightly. He pushes up, arching his back into Bill’s soft lips. They feel full against his own, colliding clumsily together he whines into it. Bill smiles taking care to push his hips into Dipper’s. Dipper’s swollen cock is starting to make his body ache, all he craves is release. Feeding into this Bill presses harder, his hands roaming over Dipper’s torso now. His nails dig into his sides, dragging from his shoulders to his hips. On command Dipper arches up again, savoring the pain. His own hands weakly palm at Bill’s hips, unable to gather what to do.

“Touch me,” Dipper pants into Bill’s neck.

Bill laughs burying his mouth into Dipper’s neck. “Beg me for it Pine Tree.” He kisses the flesh pulling over Dipper’s collar bones, biting frequently.

“Touch me…” Dipper whines at the sensation.

“Say my name.” Bill nips Dipper’s chin, returning to his lips.

“B-Bill,” he pants breaking from the demons kiss. He can’t even process what is happening, if it’s even real. “Bill!” he pleads almost squeezing Bill’s hips.

“Louder Kid.” Bill growls biting Dipper’s lower lip.

“Bill, Bill, Bill!” Dipper moans rolling his hips into Bill. He feels his cock getting slicker with pre-cum as it seems to slide effortlessly over Bill’s hipbones. “Bill _touch_ me.”

“Say you’re mine Pine Tree.” Bill’s voice sinks into something sinister. “Say you’re mine as I mark your flesh.” Bill’s hot lips press on Dipper’s chest, sucking and biting purposely.

Every fiber in Dipper’s soul told him he needed to fight this, that this is what Bill really wanted. “Bill please just touch me…”

“Say you’re mine Dipper, say it out loud.”

“Fuck, Bill you’re.. you’re…”

“Go ahead Pine Tree, _say it._ ”

“Damn it, Bill I’m yours! For the love of god, I’m yours! I’m all yours. Just touch me. Oh god.” Dipper immediately regretted giving in but couldn’t fight it anymore.

“Sweet Pine Tree,”

Blue flames consume Dipper’s bed, swallowing Bill whole before his eyes. The light stung Dipper’s eyes, forcing them shut. Nothing but darkness remained when Dipper’s eyes opened. Just him. It’s obvious what happened but left a painful weight on Dipper’s chest.

“There’s no god, just me.”


	2. Cuddles

Dipper felt a chill run down his spine jarring him awake. “Bill?” His voice cracks, bouncing off the walls of the empty walls. Rain beating heavily on his bedroom floor, the morning storm ragging outside. “Shit.” Dipper fumbles out of bed, first slipping on the wet wooden floor before pulling the window shut. The rain collected on his bare chest as he fought the window almost drenching the poor teen completely. He sighs glancing down. He was still naked from last night.

_Last night._

Dipper suddenly remembers his visit from Bill, the images hazy. Anger pools in his chest. He needs to find Bill. He grabs his blanket, using it to wipe off the rain water. He searches the space between his twin bed and the wall for his boxers. He pulls them free and slips into them before digging in the closet for a makeshift outfit. Cargo shorts and a band tee Wendy got him. He stumbles around some more pulling his blanket over the puddle. _I’ll just worry about that later._ Dipper grunts grabbing his hat atop the twins’ cheap alarm clock. Taking a second look at the numbers Dipper only grunted louder.

“How did I sleep in so late? Not good.” The face of the clock only responds with a 1:34 pm. “Don’t mock me.” He puts his hat on and makes his way downstairs into the shop. “Wendy!” Dipper felt his face flushed from the rushed jog down the stairs. “Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”

“Dude the shop’s been dead. You summer storms keep people out of here. Besides I talked Stan in letting you sleep in. You’ve been working a lot.” Wendy smiles and props her feet on the counter. “Just take the day off. I have the shop covered and Soos is doing work around the Shack.” She picks up her phone after the screen lights up.

“What about Bill?” Dipper’s face remains flushed for different reasons.

“In the attic, that’s where he stays right?” She peers over the screen of the phone with a small smirk.

“Yeah… uhh thanks for talking to Grunkle Stan for me.” Dipper runs his hands behind his neck, a habit he’s aware enough of. He glances around nervously then turns around to make is way to the attic.

“Hey Dipper,” Wendy calls as his foot hits the first step. “How exactly do you know Bill?”

Dipper feels his back stiffen. He couldn’t really be like, ‘well remember when Mable blew up all those sock puppets? Well that actually wasn’t me running around, rather a psychopathic dream demon. Dipper keeps his face towards the stairs under him. “Well you know that weird stuff in town?”

She laughs. “Psh yeah I do, kind of wish those blind robe guys were still around.”

A nervous chuckle forces its way out from Dipper’s lips. “Dude that’s really messed up.” He turns around to face the red head. “Well Bill over heard me and Mabel talking about some of the strange things at the diner. He’s like crazy into this stuff too.” He pauses running his words through his head again trying to validate his own lie.

“The way you obsess over the weird stuff it’s pretty sweet you found someone to share that with.” Wendy leans on her palms supported by her elbows on the counter after dropping her feet back to the floor.

“Sweet?” Dipper blushes the thought of Bill’s lips pressing against his last night flash into his mind. “Kind of rad but I don’t know if I would use the word sweet.”

“Hey,” she throws her hands up in defense, “I was just saying. Go you, Dipper.”

“Whatever Wendy,” he laughs again a little less forced this time.

Dipper proceeds to go back upstairs passing his room before making his way into the attic. He pulls himself into the dimly lit room. He can hear sounds of a running TV echo quietly from behind a wall of boxes. He feels his brows furrow together, Bill needed to answer for last night. He pushes himself over to the other side of the cardboard wall to find the demon watching an old horror movie. Bill has another sweater on, different from last night that much Dipper knew. His legs are folded under him neatly, covered by nice tan khakis.

“Bill we need to talk.” Dipper puffs up his chest.

“No we don’t.” Bill’s focus remains fixed on the TV.

“Yes we do! You broke into my room! You set my bed on fire!”

“No I didn’t.”

“What the actual fuck Bill?” Dipper feels the anger pooling into his chest again. He steps in front of the TV making sure to wear the biggest scowl he can. “You need to tell me what that was all about.”

“We just made a deal Pine Tree.” Bill’s eyes flicker towards Dipper's glowing a dim yellow.

“No we didn’t…” Dipper’s scowl sinks into confusion.

“You told me that you’re all mine. Didn’t you?”

“I… No that’s not what I meant…” Dipper’s face feels hot, prickling heat stinging his lips. “Is that all you wanted from me..? To trick me into making one of your dumb deals?”

“Pine Tree! I am a demon who lies, kills, and tears multidimensional rifts into space and time for laughs.”

Dipper raises and eye brow, “and?”

“And that’s it.” Bill shrugs with a simple smile.

“Really figured you were going to go somewhere with that…” Dipper can feel the heat trailing away leaving a heavy feeling of betrayal behind.

“No need to mope kid…” Bill stands up stepping towards Dipper. His fingertips awkwardly brush over Dipper’s wrists. “I wanted you mine because I _like_ you.”

“When people like someone they come into their rooms at night, strip them naked, and make out with them.” Dipper points out unable to move.

“Shooting Star’s little friend reads things like that all the time.” Bill almost says this with a slight innocence. “If that’s not what you meat sacks do then what is acceptable?”

“Well sometimes they go out on dates first…” Dipper’s eyes linger on Bill’s lips. He can’t just shake it, no matter how hard he tries. He liked kissing Bill. He liked the demons company. “They get to know one another first… ease into things.” He couldn’t help it, he craves Bill. At least he only craves the body, not like he actually likes the demon living inside.

“Are you asking me on a date Pine Tree?” Bill presses quietly.

 _How can he be so sweet? This has to be a trick, he has to be using me._ Dipper bites his lower lip, “not necessarily, I was just telling you what usually happens.”

“Well… what consists of these dates?” Bill asks with soft hum.

“On days like this it can be hard to go out. Usually couples stay inside. Watch movies. Cuddle.” _Dammit_ Dipper curses to himself, _I came here to prove a point not dating 101._

“Cuddling?”

“Oh man you are so clueless!” Dipper laughs. “How do you not know what cuddling is?”

“I know of it!” Bill’s eyes flash red for a moment. “I’ve never cuddled a meat sack before. I honestly rather fall down a cliff. Much more hilarious.”

“Then what is it, all seeing dork?” Dipper smirks crossing his arms.

“Where we,” Bill grabs Dipper by the waist dragging him over to his small bed tucked into the corner of the attic. “Where we press our bodies together but lying down.” Bill pulls the both of them into his bed laughing at Dipper’s squeal. “Kind of like this right?” his face lays inches away from Dippers.

“Kind of…” Dipper feels his heart racing. His arms keeps a slight space between the two of them as he holds himself up. “Doesn’t have to be on top of each other though.”

“I like this though. Your body feels warm on mine.” Bill tugs at Dipper’s zipper. “Do we have to wear clothes?”

Dipper’s breath hitches, “I mean.”

Bill flips Dipper onto his back quickly pulling the youth’s shorts off. There’s no pause as Bill pulls off Dipper’s boxers. “Already hard Pine Tree?” Dipper covers his face while making a whining sound. Bill feeds his hands under Dipper’s shirt, yanking it off too.

“Don’t talk about it.” Dipper grumbles holding his hands loosely over his chest now.

“Don’t be ashamed. I’m finding this body too reacts easily to contact, at least with you.” Bill pulls the sweater off the way Dipper always imagined how Wendy would undress. The way he takes off his pants is more of a struggle but the twin manages to keep his laugh buried down.

Bill isn’t nearly as hard as Dipper is but that didn’t stop his eyes from lingering. Last night things were shrouded in the murkiness of nightfall. Now, however, a dim afternoon light managed to keep the room bright enough to see more. Dipper wants to touch Bill, wants to pull his body closer.

“Then touch me Pine Tree.” Bill muses sitting atop Dipper.

“You were listing to my thoughts?”

“Of course! I take my shirt off way better than that red head trust me. I practiced.”

“Look,” Dipper huffs, “if you want to cuddle with me than just do it.”

Bill hums settling next to Dipper, his head resting carefully on his shoulder. “Like this Pine Tree?”

“Mhmm… like that.” Dipper can’t think, his mind almost seems to have numbed out. Nothing but a lulling static of desire and comfort caused by the demon’s closeness.

“You’re mine Pine Tree… don’t forget that.”

Dipper’s heart sinks.

“We’ll make it official tonight.”


	3. Quick and painless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - First Time

“Wh-what do you mean make it official?” Dipper’s voice cracks.

“You really want me to go into details now Pine Tree?” Bill sits back up.

“Yes! You came here little over a month ago threating Mabel’s safety if I didn’t let you stay. You show up as a human! Who is this? Did you have to kill him to get here or is he stuck floating around somewhere like you tried to leave me? You think I will let you come in here without a single question? You want me dead or worse as some kind of toy for you. You keep going on about big things… that all I know and love will never be the same again. That’s grounds for questioning Bill. Hell it’s grounds for a lot more than that… maybe I should tell Stan who you really are.” Dipper’s head feels light from the words that just spilled so clumsily from his mouth.

Bill’s eyes flush red as he sits atop Dipper pining the boy’s arms to his bed. “Tell Stan and I will set this Shack on fire with everyone inside. I will make sure you watch the flesh sear off their bones. That you will hear their screams of agony for the rest of your natural life. Pine Tree you need to know your place in all of this. You aren’t the savior anyone wants.”

There’s silence.

Dipper stares wide eyed at the demon. Whatever body he had stolen was beautiful. This had to be the first time Dipper has actually been this close with proper light. Swallowing hard he lingers on the full lips resting under Bill’s almost perfect nose. This body had to be at least four or five years older than himself. Bill’s eyes glare furiously back into Dipper, bearing down. What was this washing over Dipper? Consuming his thoughts slowly. He is being pinned down and threatened by and possibly ageless creature but all he can do is study Bill’s jawline with admiration. He has to be going mad.

“Well?” Bill asks, his grip still digging into Dipper wrists.

Dipper whispers, “What do you want me to say?”

“You’re mine. Everything you do is because it is want I want. I need you so all these marvelous things can happen. You will not tell Stan because he is another small piece that I would prefer to keep alive.” Bill’s eyes fade back to what have to be called normal.

Dipper blinks slowly trying to organize his thoughts from this growing lust into his growing concern for his situation. “I,” he breathes to steady his words, “thought I already made this deal.”

“I want to hear you say outside of your dreams Pine Tree…” his grip loosens.

“Outside… you mean what happened last night?”

Bill frees Dipper’s right hand and presses his index to Dipper’s temple. “All in your head.”

“So then we didn’t make a deal, it was all fake.” Dipper was wrong to sound confident with that statement.

“Here I thought you were smart kid.” Bill nuzzles his head into Dipper’s neck, his lips touching Dipper’s skin gently. “Do you forget what I can do so easily?” his breath is hot.

“Then why have me say it out loud if you have nothing to gain from it?” Dipper suppresses a shudder. _I just want this body on top of me, not that dumb triangle inside._

“Say it.” Bill’s voice vibrates Dipper’s chest. He pushes himself back up looking down at the twin with a soft smile. Those damn eyes paired with those lips. This is going to be the death of Dipper. Either he is going to kill himself trying to get away from Bill or give into this maddening temptation. “Say it and I’ll kiss you Pine Tree.”

“I-I don’t _want_ you to kiss me…” The proposal sends waves of heat to Dipper’s face and inner thighs. It stings his skin relentlessly, wrapping around him. This feeling is irresistible. He can feel himself pressing against Bill’s bare thigh. “I would never want you to kiss…” he trails off when bill leans closer.

“You’re body wants mine.” Bill’s hand cups Dipper’s cheek, forcing the twin to meet his gaze. “Say it out loud and I’ll answer one question honestly. Just one.” Bill makes sure his lips brush over Dipper’s chin.

 _How can I ignore something like that? But who’s to say he won’t just lie to me again? Is this risk really worth it?_ Dipper forces a shaky breath out, his eyes locked on Bill’s again. “Maybe…” _Just one question Dipper you got this._ “What _exactly_ do you have planned?”

“The end of days Pine Tree,” Bill smiles.

“Wait what will you do though!?” Dipper’s worried yelp is cut short by Bill’s lips pressed to his. He tries to pull away but the bed keeps him locked under the demon. Bill’s teeth nip quickly at his lower lip sending that demanding wave of heat down his spine once more. Dipper feels hands traveling over his chest. They’re warm, soft even. He has so many more questions but yet they fade into that nasty static of desire.

Bill pulls back, his left index finger pressing into Dipper’s chest. “Just one question, now I get to do what I want.”

“That’s not what you said…” Dipper winces feeling something sharp dig into his skin. “Fuck, Bill?” Dipper opens his eyes looking up at Bill who’s back upright holding something in his hands.

“I’m making you mine…” Bill’s voice trails off loosely, his eyes cast down.

Dipper whines again feeling the burn of whatever it is dragging across his skin. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to suppress another noise of pain but swears instead at the next prick. “ _Bill,_ ” he whispers feeling Bill shift atop him. “Bill what are you doing?”

“I’m going to let you on a little secret, kid.” Dipper looks at Bill meekly who licks his lower lip still focused on Dipper’s chest. “Anywhere there is an image of me…” Dipper glances to Bill’s hands making out a matte pocket knife. Bill hums, “acts as a portal from my realm into this one.”

Dipper’s eyes are wide from the knife digging into him to what Bill had just said. “You mean?”

“I’m everywhere Pine Tree.” Bill sneers pulling the tip of the knife towards one nipple to the next. “I’m going to make sure I’m _always_ withyou. You see this change I have planned requires so many tiny pieces to fall into place. It’s only a matter of time when the most important one makes its first move. When that happens things will start and I want to make sure my favorite meat sack is easy to find. And I know you will be.”

“Why be human then? What do you have to gain from pestering me? If this is just one big waiting game why not wait from your realm?” Dipper clenches his jaw feeling the knife press at the center of his chest and drag towards his stomach. “Tell me.” He flinches when the knife digs dipper.

“Pine Tree.” Bill growls making quicker movements. “Don’t question this. This is all supposed to happen.”

“Why do you want to play human though? What is there to gain?” Dipper swears louder this time as Bill purposely etches into him with more spite. “Damn it hurry up! You’re kill-“ Bill cuts off Dipper once more by grabbing his erection with his free hand. Dipper moans lowly unaware the erection was still there.

“Didn’t have you pegged as a masochists, kid.” Bill’s hand moves up and down slowly puling all distractions of pain from Dipper’s thoughts. “I’m almost done… then I can give _this_ my full attention.” Bill gives Dipper a gentle squeeze producing a moan from the twin.

Guilt washes over Dipper. Really he didn’t have himself pegged as one either. Nor does he see himself pinning over a crazed demon. Correction, the body. It is the body. Dipper looks at his chest the best he can without lifting his head any. He can not only see but feel the crimson pooling on his chest. With Bill’s touch clouding his thoughts he almost jumps when the knife is dropped to the floor. He can feel his body shaking under the weight of Bill. Bill traces his fingers over whatever he had carved into Dipper’s skin, laughing whenever Dipper flinches from the pain. Dipper watches Bill’s fingers covered in his blood touch the demon’s lips playfully, its tongue running from knuckle to tip.

That was hot. It makes Dipper’s body ignite causing him to almost growl at Bill. “Fuck, the only reason you’re here is to get cheap thrills off me isn’t it?” Dipper grabs Bill’s arms as an attempt to push him away but only squeezes them deprived of any source of strength.

“I haven’t quite gotten the thrills I want yet. I haven’t felt a body this close to another in ages Pine Tree. I want to feel this ecstasy you’re feeling. I’m curious.” Bill’s hand leaves to pull Dipper’s face to meet his own, pressing his lips to Dipper. Dipper gives in kissing back as if it this was going to answer his questions. As if it was going solve everything. As if it was going to dull the noise in his head. “I’m going to silence that static Pine Tree.”  

Dipper doesn’t speak, he doesn’t care what Bill means. He just keeps kissing the demon even after he pulls away. He finds skin to kiss, planting his lips on Bill’s neck. Bill’s hand grabs Dipper’s back to push him closer. Bill allows Dipper to kiss his neck for a few moments, the only sound filling the room is their heavy breathing and the movie’s dvd play menu. Dipper feels Bill’s hands take both of his, cupping them in guidance. Bill forces their hands to grab both erections clumsily.

“Touch,” Bill mumbles pulling his hands away. He digs loosely in his covers for something.

Dipper complies, ceasing his awkward kissing. He grabs himself used to feeling but feels anxiety pool in his chest as his fingers enclose around Bill’s erection. The warmth is nice. Bill’s penis is already slick with pre-cum, it makes Dipper tremble as it slides against his own. He lingers briefly on Bill’s size, how it only trumps him by an inch making stroking both slightly difficult. He decides not to go the full length of Bill, just focusing of their shafts. Few moans slip free from Dipper’s mouth. He’s egger to go quicker but the size of both in his palms are hard enough to keep there so he continues moving slow but focused.

Bill pushes Dipper back onto his back causing the fresh cuts to sting again. Bill’s thumbs pop off a lid from the tiny bottle in his hand. Dipper flinches at the sound but doesn’t move. He hasn’t enough time to process what the sound came from as Bill hoists Dipper’s legs in the air. Dipper fixes his eyes on the celling almost sure he knows what is happing to him now. He can feel Bill’s hands squeeze his rear before the pressure that follows. Dipper stiffens, clenching the bed sheets. He can feel Bill’s cock slick with he assumes is an excessive amount of lube. He thanks whatever is watching over him knowing full well Bill could of opted out in favor of watching him suffer. Dipper moans Bill’s name as the demon pushes inside him. There’s no warning or pacing to Bill’s movements but he thrusts slowly. Dipper feels an overwhelming amount of amount of pain prickling across his body. He isn’t sure if the pain fuels his desire or not but he moans again, enjoying this demanding pain.

One of Bill’s hands clasp over Dipper’s mouth to keep him quiet. Dipper’s back arches as Bill puts a finger to his mouth making sure the twin knows what he wants. That hand takes Dipper’s cock to stroke. Bill watches, yellow eyes lingering on Dipper’s face. Bill’s hand moves quicker along Dipper’s shaft. Dipper just clenches the sheets feeling his toes curl and the heat building under his skin. Dipper wants to call out, warn Bill about the sensation gripping at him. Instead he follows through with the sudden urge to push his hips up, bucking with frustration.

“Pine Tree,” Bill coos grabbing Dipper’s shoulders. Dipper groans stretching his legs out and clenching his thighs around Bill’s hips.

“Bill please…” Dipper whines feeling the heat in his body build towards the tip of cock. “Please…” he growls feeling a sudden release. There’s a deep noise that emits from Bill’s chest as he rolls his hips into Dipper’s. Bill pulls out, cum still dripping.

“Clean yourself up Pine Tree. I need to collect myself.” Bill swivels off of Dipper, grabbing his khakis lazily. He doesn’t look back at Dipper or make a sound as he dresses himself. He just zips up, turns off the tv, and walks towards the door.

Dipper sits up, grimaces at the wet goop over his stomach. “Where are you going?” there’s a nasty twist in Dipper’s stomach.

“Out.” Bill pulls the door shut behind him.

Dipper sighs swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to push himself upright. His head buzzes while he gathers up his clothes. _The fuck just happened?_ Dipper wiggles into his pants, running his hand through his hair with another sigh. He tries his best to keep quiet. Dipper’s hand rests on his stomach feeling the twist manifest into something worse. _I’m going to be sick, maybe a shower will help._ Dipper groans pulling the bathroom door shut. He stares at his reflection blankly, the image of Bill etched into his chest staring back at him. _I’m so fucked._


End file.
